fallout: lost friends, loose ends
by dweller 58
Summary: a story about a group of friends surviving the fallout, but things start to happen, lost friends will be found, loose ends will be uncovered. and good, close friends will fall.
1. the lost friend

Chapter 1: the lost friend

I remember when I was a kid, a few years ago. When I had just met my best friend Cahill, he was a good person, but we got separated, when we encountered a deathclaw, I hear screams, but that could have been anyone in my team, "you see, Ethan I had a team of 15, and they all got wiped out by 1 death claw" I had been standing here trying to convince my other mate Ethan to not go and hunt for the deathclaw that possibly killed Cahill. "what makes you sure that Cahill is still alive?" Ethan said to me as he was packing his gear. "he doesn't die that easy"

"well anyway, where was the death claw?" Ethan said as he picked up his rifle, "like I said I'm n- ""where" he cut me off, that mother fucker. But there was no point in trying to stop him, you see, Ethan was the kind of guy that say YOLO BRO, to everything, but he didn't have a funny look on his face, it was the face of a soldier. "vault 327, but I'm going with you, I can't let another friend die"

Jake looked to me "but what ab- "I shot a cold stare, "you coming" I said calmly to Jake. Jake was shifting himself, my left eye was twitching, "then let's go" we began to walk to the lost vault 327

We made it to vault 327, it was made for the occupants to make weapons to support the war, and it worked for some time, until raiders came, now there are looters that come through every day at exactly noon. Jake bumped my shoulder "what time do the raiders come?"

"noon" I said

"ok, then what time is it"

"noon"

"well shit"

I knew that Jake wanted to wing it, but Ethan hasn't been at esca since we left, "Ethan, you need to loosen up"

"let's just go"

We started to walk through the vault. We made it to where I last saw Cahill, there is a lot of blood, "stay here, I'm going to look around" I went and followed the trail of blood to an infirmary, there was a kid 2 deep cuts on him, he had a gun on him, empty it seems he was wearing a vault jump suit, couldn't tell what number it was coved by blood. "hey does anyone… feel. weir-" I heard Ethan fall to the ground. "mother… Fu- "Jake passed out. "why are they using sleeping gas" I said to myself.

About 5 minutes passed, I was still conches, somehow I don't think the gas affects me, strange, very, very strange, I took out my air purifier that made a long time ago, and made a few mods to it. "now it can measure the amount of chemicals in the air." hmm, even the scanners can't read it." What kind of chemical is this? I don't feel weak, I, I feel. Strong. I looked at the scanner again and made even more mods. "how does this make people pass out." I found out that its 78% oxygen and 22% sulphur. So I'm going to guess that this is meant to rest ice oxygen flow to the brain, so the sulphur blocks air flow to the lungs, and the increased oxygen makes it so that they don't die? That's my best guess. I started to feel a bit off. "ah, shit, looks like, like it, still, affects me, better, save, data" I went from feeling strong to feeling like I was hit by a car.

"and sav- "

"-end" what the hell, its dark and I can't move, what the hell is going on. "where did you find this" some guy was talking to me? Who? What the fuck does he want? "SPEAK" there was a load smack. And a grunt, "what the fuck do you want from us?" it was Jake, it sounded like he was crying.

"where did your friend find this tape" tape? Did he go through my shit that mother fucker? "why don't you go and ask him" Jake says

That guy took off my blind fold, I was in the back of a truck, amassing, it was running, it has wheels. "where did you find this tape" says the bandit, or what looks like a bandit, since his face was covered, "then tell me what's of the tape, I have quite a few" I said, he proceeded to graph a tape recorder, and put a tape in.

"log 423, vie been stuck in this vault for ever, and I feel like I'm starting to go crazy. All of the farms are working, water purifications working, power generation is still working, somehow. But since we started to have raider attacks, I've been carrying my gun around, a pipe rife, and my armed vault 737 suit. And no I'm don't live in a vault, it's just very comfortable to wear. END OF TRANSMISSION"

"so where the fuck did you find it?" "I found it after fighting a death claw" the bandit stared in shock, then punched me in the face, I wasn't faced, I hadn't had my meds for a few hours, so I was out of it. The truck stopped, "hey! What the fucks going on why did we stop?" one of the bandits says, the other was speechless then yelled. "DEATHCLAW, RUN" the bandits just started to run, and took Ethan and Jake with them, but I heard them say. "no point in taking him, he's no good"

They, left without hesitation. I just started to laugh. "hehehehehehehehe, hahahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA. YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE" yeah I kind of lost it, because they didn't take my shit with them, they left my gun here, and a knife so I cut myself out, grabbed, my gun and charged at the death claw, didn't think twice, I had the biggest grin on my face. HAD

13 hours went by and I was in a bad spot I was hurt really bad, and missing an arm, had my rifle and my sword, I had lost a lot of blood, so I wasn't thinking straight, and I had a frag grenade, my best shot was to either kill myself and pliably kill the death claw or run, yeah I was too out of it to think so I pulled the pin and threw the grenade, then grabbed my sword and charged, but there was a guy in full t-45f power armor, just sitting and watching. I ignored him and charged anyway. I just hoped that I might kill this some of a bitch


	2. another man's perspective

Chapter 2: another man's perspective

I was fighting the death claw, had a missing arm and I had lost a lot blood so that didn't faze me, I keep my nerve and stayed calm, I threw my grenade, grabbed my sword and charged at the death claw, but I was no match for the death claw, so I ran, didn't get far before the death claw grabbed me.

"so that's, how you want to play it, eh." I had no choice it had a death grip with its claw on my leg, I made a choice, and I made a promise to Cahill, that I wouldn't be killed by a death claw, I still had my pistil holster, and I had my sword, I had 2 choices, 1. Shoot myself and keep my promise, and go out painlessly. Or 2. Cut off my leg and try to cradle away. Otiosely I picked option 2.

"well you were good to me." I took one clean swing below my knee, got a few of its fingers as well so that's a good thing, be it still has another hand. "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, why the fuck did I do that. I'm still as fucked as before if to more and I won't be able to crawl away since I'm pretty much missing half my body." The thing that was surprising, is that I didn't feel much pain, well that has a reason, you know, being addicted to a modified version of jet has its benefits, good things of not having it, resistance to pain, but the bad thing, it slowly makes you more and more insane, the longer you go without it, the modified version of jet helps keep my disease at bay.

I fell to the ground after crawling about 15 meters. "*cough *cough, fuck me, *cough, god dam it." My head fell to the ground. And passed out

"hey you Jake" I was yelling to Jake trying to get his detention, "what now Ethan" Jake yelled back" I then proceeded to yell, "DID YOU GET THE NEW GEAR YET" Jake replied "WHAT?" fucking hell I don't have time for this, so I walked over to him, "did you get the new gear yet?" I told him. "yeah, but… I found Nathans old sword." Jake said after a delay. I griped him by the collar. "where did you find it?" he hesitated for a bit, and gave me a map, it had a circle around where he found it, "there was a note rotten in blood." Jake said to me as he handed me a piece of paper, it reads "old legends never die, Ethan, don't try to look for me, since I'm properly dead." I dropped the note, "so he killed the death claw?" I said. "I don't know, after one guy saw home, he became known as the laughing death." Jake said, I dropped the paper and started to walk, "where you going?" Jake said, I didn't answer just pointed to the paper, and walked away.

"what. The hell. Wow…" I got up, and looked around, the death claw was right infrequent of me, I was behind a jail looking door, with a gig in power amour to my side. "dude what the hell were you thinking, going out there and fighting a death claw, are you trying to get yourself killed?" said the guy

"hehehehehehehehehe, hahahahehehe, hahahahahaha," I just started to laugh, "mate there is something, hahahah, you should know. Insanity comes in many shapes and sizes." I felt a little woozy, "oh shit your bleeding out" the guy said. I got up and found a stick on the ground. "just the right length, man this is going to hurt." I layed back down and tightened the turner kit the guy put on my leg, and then I just stabbed it into the new stump I had. "huh, didn't hurt that much. Now open the gate" he didn't hesitate. "oh and one more thing, Cahill, if you find the other guys Ethan and Jake, tell them I said hi." Then I just walked out, didn't look back, had my sword, and threw it into the death claws fucking head without much of a challenge "meh" I jumped, did someone just say meh. But no one's around, and death claws, "I don't have a drrrrrrrrrinking problem you bitch" who the hell is saying that, "hey, gurl, you looking fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee." "I have a penis' "that's something we have in common" who the hell is saying these things, I'm in the middle of no wear, and I'm hearing things, so I just started to walk, and I found my arm and my leg, "so this is where it happened" I grabbed my sword and stabbed it into the ground, and took out a piece of paper I had, and wrote a note.

So then I just started, walking, nowhere that I can go, "audio log 1, well in kind of fucked out here, in still missing an arm, and a leg with a stick stuck and burned into it, (sighs), I really have no fucking clue on what to do, except find a hospital or some shit like that"

I found my way back to that vault I was taken at, it looks different than before, this could be for many reasons to do with my sanity, but like other times I took nothing of it, I entered the vault and found a pipe rife. "no point in taking that." Someone said to me, he had a hood over his head, but you could see his face, "I kind of know there's no point in taking it, can't use it" the guy looked at me funny. "what, you break your arm or something?" I gave a small laugh, "your close." I said while lifting my 'arm' up. "you see, I can't hold 2 handed weapons, since I've only got one to hole a gun with, now would you be so kind and move out of my way." He looked a little shocked, then after a few seconds of silence I started to walk past him. "wait, give me your stuff." I looked at him weirdly, "listen mate, I've been through hell in a span of a day, I've lost a leg, an arm, and I probably have internal bleeding, so do you really think I will give you my stuff?" I stared at him, and he raised his gun. "give it." He said with an angry face, I pulled out my pistol. "make me." He flinched, and just as that happened he fired his rifle, but since he was shocked I had a gun, he missed, then I waited a few seconds. "so are you going to shot again, or what?" he looked scared, "that was my last shot."

"mate listen, how stupid are you, do you think I will fall for that." Then I fired my pistol, it hit him in the leg, he fell to the ground screaming in pain, "DUDE WHAT THE FU- "I shot him in the head, he was annoying, I proceeded to search him, and I found some 'medicine' I proceeded to have some and sat down inside the vault. "what a day it has been, fighting a death claw, losing an arm and leg, stabbing a stick into my leg, burned my wounds, killed a guy." Man what a fucking day it's been, I then passed out because of the medicine, that's not normal, from what I remember.


	3. the bandit camp

Chapter 3: the bandit camp

I awoke, my head hurt, "oww, what the fuck did I do?" I had an arm and leg missing. "what the fuck happened?" the last thing I remembered was talking to Ethan, and Jake, about going to the vault, but it looks like I'm here. I saw a dead guy on the ground, with a bullet in his head, 2 rifles on the ground, and I had a pistol in my hand, it was covered with blood, I crawled away from the body. "I, can't fucking walk, and why do I have a stick in my leg?" that's weird, my tape recorder, was still on, maybe I can recall what happened. It took me an hour to listen to the tape, since it cut in and out. "so I killed a death claw, and cut off my leg?" what the hell is in that drug? But it's not a supprice since when I take it I seem to wake up in random place's, and for the time being I was very dehydrated, and I couldn't move, since I was in a lot of pain.

I looked around, the entrance, there was nothing of use, and I heard people coming, was it the bandits, I grabbed my pistol, it's got 2 shots left, I might be able to take 2 of them, or take one out and, myself… no I can't do that I have to find Cahill… I made a promise that I would find him, even if he is dead. I… I-I will find him. I raised my pistol as the people walked in, as I thought they were bandits (by the definition for bandits in the wasteland is someone who just steal and think they are the bosses of the world) 5 of them, and I have 2 shots, they walked in with rifles pointed to me, "son, drop the pistol." I didn't exactly have a choice, my best chance to survive was to follow their wishes. "good now stand, so we can pat you down." Well that's not going to happen, when you are close to death and are missing a leg and an arm. "I'm afraid I can't do that." The bandit looked at me and just said. "stand and face the wall" well I can't stand so I crawled to the wall, and a blood trail followed behind me, "ow ow ow ow ow, fuck" I whispered to myself while I was crawling, it hurt like I was being hit in the balls, by my balls were all over my body, well that defeneteraly didn't sound wrong.

"ok boys, grab his shit" the guy said as he unleashed his men to beat me, and steal my shit. "oh DAUM, he god some goooooood stuff bous." I this he said he found good stuff, he spoke with a weird ascent, one I've never heard. "then what are you waiting for, we have a long day ahead, we got to go or the leader will get pissed off with us." He sounded worried, is the 'leader' a bad guy? Well to me anyone is, but is he bad to them is my question. "what about the guy, do we take or leave him." "dunno guess the choice is yours." Then they picked me up and dragged me out of the vault.

They threw me in the back of a truck, they have a working truck, HOLY SHIT, one of the guys looked at me with a bottle in his hand. "aww, are you thirsty? Too bad." I didn't pay attention to him since I think I was hollusonating, I felt, weird, I felt like I was going to throw up my kidneys. And I was coughing a lot of blood. "hey dave, the guy seems to be dying." "and? What's this have to do with me?" the guy driving said, and he sounded really pissed off. "should we help him o- "the driver cut him off. "you said yourself, I'm responsible for this guy, now does it look like I give 2 fucks about what you do, or don't do with him?" the guy next to me said "yes" "shut the fuck up" the driver sound really, really pissed off, and he started to slow down. I said to one of the guys. "were… ar-are you t-t-tak-king me?" he just hit me in the head with his rifle.

I awoke with a thud, my head hurt a lot, and my arm and leg were bandaged, but I still had my small cuts and bruises. I was in a little cell, and there were people yelling, there was another guy in my cell, he looked familiar, but I couldn't see well, and it was dark. I looked out my cell and saw a fire, with people around it yelling things like "you got this man kill him!" that's what I heard at least, and there were 2 people closer to the fire, they were fighting, and they were both wearing ripped clothing, was this a fight prison. I turned to the guy and said. "were, are we?" he didn't answer except for a. "sssshhhhhh, be quiet if you're not, your dead." I tried to keep my silence.

It wasn't long after a bandit came to the cell and said "its dinner time." But he didn't look like a bandit, he was a ghoul. The other guy gave a small giggle, my cell mate said to me while putting a gas mask on. "its time to go, you coming with or naw." "I cant walk" I said to him, "then lets give you some egeleran." " no, that's not the ploblem." I pointed to my wounds, he stared and was thinking about what to do. "hmmmm, do you have experance with aterfical limbs?" "I had a stick stuck in my leg, if that counts." the cell mate gave a nod to the ghoul, who pulled out a metal leg and placed it on my leg and straped it on. "that should do, now come on, we gotta go." I got up and tried to walk around. "im going to have to lean agented something" he didn't listen. "lets go" we started to sneak through the base, I heard screams everywhere, and everything was blurred, my eyes burned. "quick hide!" one of the guys pulled me into a ditch, it had a puddle of water in it, my watch was ticking. "we can't stay here long; the water is radioactive." "don't worry we have home-made radaway" I tried to stay still.

We ended up staying there for an hour, I felt like shit after, and I could barely stand, I felt like I was going to throw up. And I nearly did but one of the 'guards' were walking past. So we had to hid, but I didn't get away in time. And I heard a loud "HEY" it was one of the guards, we ran, bullets were flying passed my face, and one hit me in the hip, "fuck, fuck, ow, ow." I've been through too much to quite now, I started to crawl away and fell down into a pit, and it was full of spikes and, dead bodies, some were fresh. One of the spikes stabbed the prosthetic leg, so I ripped of the straps. I managed to crawl out, by the time I got my thoughts I heard gun shots. I was shot, in the chest five times. Luckily I made use of the things in the cell, and made body Armor. I got into one of their cars. "why do they have cars?" I said as I started the jeep, I drove away from the camp, I don't know if can get away, the ghoul and that other guy is properly dead, and this car is almost out of fuel. All I know, is that whatever happens, I may not survive.


	4. the death we all knew, was it worth it?

Chapter 4: the death we all knew, was it all worth it?

I remember when I was in that bandit camp. 2 weeks ago it was. I did manage to get out but, I'm out of medicine, if I remember, I will lose my memories when I go into withdraw, and I will turn insane, "why, is the only question I ask myself, I have been asking that question for days now, I've been from town to town, and I tell my story, but the one question that every single person asks me." I've been talking to another wounder, I help them with the little time I've got, I was talking to a kid, quite smart too. "I'm going to guess they ask, was it all worth it?" the kid said after thinking. "exactly, I know my time is short, that's why I've been selling my stuff so I can't make a weapon that I've been designing" I saw the kid off after we extended goods, and he left. "I've now got 20,000 caps now I can make the 'weapon'"

After going from store to store, I got everything I needed, the weapon, was a robot arm that had a flamethrower installed, and it has a blade that is a meter long inside of it. after the arm was finished I put it on. I went into town and tried to look for jobs I could do, I went to a guy and he said "I've been trying to get a hold of some death claw meat, for, um, you don't need to know right?" I just nodded and said. "I just need to know where to find the death claws" he gave me a map with directions to the heart of a death claw nest.

After a few hours of traveling I found the nest, over 15 were in the area. The guy had a phone so I gave him a call "you don't mind if it's a bit, burnt do ya?" "yes it would be great if they were burned, it will help with, things." I walked in the horde with my flamethrower ready with my blade extended. "mays as well put this weapon to the test." I charged flame was everywhere, and yet me be honest, the flamethrower didn't last long, I guess I need better fuel since it only lasted 15 seconds. "well this makes a problem, hehehehehehehe, ah shit, now where will I wake up next."

I awake inside a death claw, yes inside, it was a big death claw too, my arm was still intact and the leg was fine, so I cut me was out, when I surfaced there was a bandit group one of them shouted. "THERE HE IS, GET HIM" followed by a wave of bullets, a few hit me, but I didn't feel any pain, I looked at my chest and saw blood, it was mine, I fell to the ground and fell off the top of the death claw, my life flashed in my eyes, but I now know, its time, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be the biggest pain in the world before I'm taking away from this world. I got up and stabbed myself with a stim-pack the drugs flowing through me, I felt like a god, the bandits didn't look like I thought they would though, they were wearing power Armor, "well what situation haw I gotten myself into" I charged into the armoured men, while refiling my flame tank, and it turned out that I had broken the flamethrower, the flame was smaller, and it was pointing to the blade, that wasn't a problem that was an advantage, heat=pain. In my books that's a good thing, the flame heated the blade, I charged into combat bullets hitting me left, and right, but that didn't faze me I stabbed the first guy in the neck, in the gap of his Armor, he didn't scream he didn't do anything, he just fell to the ground, lifeless, I did that to the next guy, and the next, until everyone was dead, I just sat there, bleeding, I heard Ethan yell, I looked up, and fell over, I heard Cahill, Jake, my friends were fine, they were yelling the me. "NATHAN" they just yelled nathan, shut up. Why won't they shut up, why are they so loud, then they yelled. "ITS STILL ALIVE!" I looked into the sky, the giant death claw was alive, and it had a hole in its guts, funny, it sounded like it was screaming. Funny, I seem to like that sound now. I got up and took another stim-pack, I managed to run up and slice one of its arms off, my he got my robot arm, "well shit" I grabbed my pistol and just shot it in the head, over and over and over. It was dead. My friends had tears in their eyes, but there were some new people. After being talked by Cahill. I asked who are you" to one of the members it was a girl, she was wearing riot gear, and had a 9mm pistol. She answered "I'm new to the group, and I'm Cahill's girlfriend." Cahill blushed a bit, he tried to keep his nerve. "ok then, Cahill, what do you want." Cahill just looked at me, to take you home. I pushed him away, and he fell to the ground. "sorry mate, this mission, was a one-way ticket." "why" Cahill said soon after. "I had 12 stim-packs, and I have an allergy to it." Cahill just looked at me. "what?" "so, I'm not, going to be, around, for, much, longer" I fell to the ground, the girl tapped on Cahill's shoulder, "we have to go now, the death claws will be back any minute." I just said." Go" Cahill wanted to pick me up but the girl knew what I wanted. I gave Cahill a radio. And said "channel, 43" I waved them away, they started to run, and I began to speak into the radio. "when I was traveling, I would share my story. The story about, how I killed a death claw, in exchange for my arm and leg, soon after I awoke in a vault, I didn't know how I got there but I was soon taken to a bandit camp, I escaped, and stole a truck. After I was feeling weird after hiding in a ditch, it has radiated, but I became smarter, stronger, faster. But I was sick, I soon made a job out of making robotic parts for a week and that worked for a while, but, I had to try and find you guys, I failed, and instead injected myself with stim-packs, knowing, I would die. When I was traveling people would ask me, was it all worth it, no, it wasn't, was it all worth, it. Was, it all, worth it. Was… it… worth… no…, there was… more… I wanted, to do more than this…

"with my final words, only you guys will know… was it all worth it."


	5. and we all shall fall

Chapter 5: and we all shall fall

Jake, Ethan, Cahill and I were scavenging, we were low on food, water, and almost everything. Ammo, we needed it now. The brother hood of steel, were after us. After the last actions nathan did, a new bandit group started to rise, they stole, or by their books, found Nathans tech. they made an army from it, the brother hood was looking, for us to take hostage. They wanted us for 'currentsey' I feel sick just thinking about it. I only came to the group a little while after nathan died. "Cahill, Ethan, Jake. I don't think anything's here, and the bos will be here any minute!" the guys were rushing to get as much as they can. "holy shit" Jake said in shock, he found a locker, if was full of ammo of all kinds. Holy shit. There are mini nukes on here. But why? Really doesn't matter now, the bos are on us. We ran to the top of the building, and went onto the roof. We all loaded our guns. "the ammo piles don't look as impressive, now we loaded our guns." Ethan said with a scared look on his face. We heard heavy metal stomping agented a wooden floor. This was it, Cahill, rose, Ethan, Jake and I all aimed at the door, one of the guys kicked down the door, we all knew we were dead, since he had, a minigun. The soldier stood there for a few sounds, before shouting. "surprise" he sprayed a wall of lead at all of us, Ethan was fell to the ground lifeless, Jake tried to dash behind cover, but was shot up, rose took 4 rounds to the chest, Cahill was shot in the back a few times, and I. was shot a holl bunch trying to distract the soldier, I fell to the ground. He stopped firing, Ethan was lying in a pile of blood, Jake siting behind a vent dead. Rose was on the ground, barely breathing, Cahill, was uncontus. And I couldn't feel my legs. I looked at my chest. I could see my guts, I was missing a leg, and my wounds burned, the soldier stood there, just staring at us, he then said. "yes sir, understood. They got away, yes, yes. Correct, not exactly." He was on a radio, I saw a gas can next to him, I went to shoot it, my gun was in pieces, and I was bleeding out, rose was crawling away, and Cahill managed to get up, he picked up a mini nuke, and picked up his pistol, and pointed it at the nuke, the bos soldier laughed, then grabbed his rifle, and shot Cahill's hand, Cahill fell to the ground, his hand was destroyed, the bos soldier had a rail rifle, Cahill picked up the mini nuke and was about to throw it, but was shot in the chest by the bos soldier, I was still sitting there, I couldn't move, and my guts were everywhere. I tried to crawl to Cahill's gun but every move caused a huge amount of pain, Cahill sat on the ground, bleeding from his head. "I guess death gets everyone, no matter who you are." The bos man just looked at him, I don't know if he was grinning, since he is wearing power Armor. My vision was starting to fade, rose stopped crawling, I think she is dead, but I can't tell if she is breathing, the bos soldier one again lifted his minigun, and said. "I'm going to give you all 10 seconds, for a head start, then I will start shooting." He picked up a timer and set it for 10 seconds, I looked at Cahill, he nodded at me, he knew what I was thinking I would try to get in front of his shots so him and rose can get away. I started to move. "your time starts now" the soldier places the timer on the ground it started to tick, I crawled to the soldier as Cahill picked up rose, I stood up, I couldn't feel any more pain, I picked up Cahill's pistol. And aimed it at the soldier, the time was up I fired my pistol, and Cahill with rose jumped off the roof into a lake next to the building. The soldier fired at the same time, I shot though a gap in his Armor but he got more then have his ammo box into me. I was once again on the ground; I saw the mini nuke next to the edge. The soldier was reloading, I crawled to the nuke, I looked at my other half, I was missing my legs I had half a body, I know I'm dead, but I can't take this asshole with me, I crawled to the nuke, and took out the primmer, the soldier reloaded and started to fire, as soon as I threw the mini nuke. Somehow I survived the blast of the nuke, the soldier was dead, I was missing my lower half of my body plus my left arm. I crawled to my pit boy. And opened up a photo, it was of my friends, I looked at another, it was of nathan, but he is dead. There was also a recording on it, as an email. It was an audio log. "I know who you are, I saw you run into the building, I know it may be too late to say, but. Do not trust rose, she is an undercover spy sent to kill you all, I know that she is Cahill's girlfriend but it's all a part of their plan. (guns shots are heard in the back round) I guess I'm too late" it was from nathan. He survived the attack, there was one more audio log. "I need to. Hear. This, I need, to know, what, happened to…" I couldn't talk, my lungs burned, I had one lung working, and it was failing. I. could feel the pain of my flesh burning. I just wish it wasn't the last thing I felt.


End file.
